You're the father I never had
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Cream brings something to Vector that brighten his day.


Being a detective was a well-paid job. When clients had the decency to pay. Vector slammed the door from his office. He was clearly mad. He sat on his desk slammed his right hand on it, an attempt to relieve some fury. Espio, Charmy and him had just came back from a case and the client ran away before they even asked for a pay-check. They came back home all bruised and Charmy had a black eye. They had to fight in hand to hand combat at some point to rescue their client. What a client he turned out to be…

Vector took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The agency's bills were piling up and the most recent cases weren't paying enough money to cover half of the bills. And Vector being the leader, it was a huge weight upon him. The money wasn't even enough to ask Vanilla on a nice date.

Vector didn't get mad that easily, but when he did, it just wasn't pretty. He actually felt sorry for snapping at Charmy earlier. The poor kid ran away in tears towards his bedroom. He should apologize when the waters were calm.

And Espio… he might be a ninja, but he didn't fool Vector. Espio was surprised that he snapped at the bee, and they always fought.

Vector just needed time to cool off.

_Knock! Knock!_

'_What now?_' Vector growled. "What is it Espio?!"

The chameleon opened the door. "Vector, I believe someone wants to talk to you."

Vector sighed. "I'll apologize to Charmy later, I just need a few moments to…" He was cut off when a small cream colored rabbit stepped into the office with a small box on her hands.

"Hello, Mr. Vector." She said warmly.

"Hello, Cream."

Espio smirked. "I'll leave you alone." He closed the door. Cream walked towards the desk.

"How are you Cream?" Vector asked, trying to put the best smile he had.

"I'm fine, Mr. Vector. Thank you. And you?"

"Well… Not so good. But don't worry, it was just a bad client." Vector smiled again at the little rabbit. "What are ya' doing here anyway, and where's Cheese?"

"Cheese is a little sick so he stayed back home."

"And you walked here all alone? You know your mother wouldn't like that."

"Amy is waiting for me outside. We are going to the mall but I wanted to give you this first." Cream placed the small box in the desk.

Vector looked at the box. "Um… Thanks, Cream. But it's not my birthday." He smiled.

The rabbit just smiled as well. "I know. Well, I'll see you soon, Mr. Vector." The rabbit walked towards the door and reached for the handle.

"Bye, Cream." Vector said, still confused.

"Bye. Happy Father's Day!"

"But I'm not…" But Cream had left already.

Vector just sat there, still confused. He looked at the small box that Cream had placed on his desk. It was for him, right? Why not open it? It was a cardboard box and it was not decorated on any possible way. Anything could be inside. Maybe a bomb! Wait… Cream was too innocent and too good hearted to place a bomb. That was just a silly thought. The crocodile carefully opened the box. There was a small letter attached to a bunch of old newspapers and cotton. It was written by Cream, he will recognize her hand writing anywhere.

_Dear Mr. Vector,_

_This is a little something I found on an antics store with mommy. I bought it for you, but then I remembered that your birthday was in six months or so and I couldn't wait to give it to you. Father's Day seemed the best option and it was not just because I wanted to give it to you, but because I DO consider you my father figure. I really can't explain it, but it's true. You're the father I never had. You are always watching over me even if sometimes you do get a little overprotective. You always want to know if I'm well and you even offer to take care of me when mommy can't. I am very thankful for all. And I hope you like my present. Happy Father's Day._

_Love,_

_Cream Rabbit._

_PS: I think your present fits your personality well._

Vector wanted to cry of happiness but remembered that Charmy could enter any minute and tease him because crying was not 'manly'. He put the letter aside and took out the newspaper ball. Whatever it was inside, it must be fragile. Carefully, he took off the paper and cotton to find a shiny acrylic box. Inside said box, in an acrylic stand, an antic detective magnifying glass stood there. The handle was brown, probably solid wood, and the glass was covered by metal. There was an inscription in the metal, it said: "The good detectives never give up."

Vector smiled. What a gift! This was the best gift he had received in a very long time.

His thoughts drifted back to the little rabbit and her loving mother. Did he really made such impact on the little girl? He chuckled. "Oh, Cream… Who wouldn't want you as a daughter?"

Cream always seemed to brighten his days.


End file.
